The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers used in electronic mail (e-mail). Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to managing received e-mails.
Electronic mail (e-mail) is a system of sending messages from a sender to a recipient, thus allowing persons to communicate electronically over a network such as the Internet. E-mail provides an advantage over other forms of communication in that the sender does not have to be at his/her computer when the e-mail is sent. Rather, e-mail messages are stored on e-mail servers, and then delivered to an “inbox” of an e-mail program being used by the addressee/recipient of the e-mail.
E-mails are sent to a specific address of the intended recipient, typically in the format of “Recipient Name @ domain name”. However, e-mail addresses are often shared, wittingly or unwittingly, with very large numbers of e-mail users. This often results in a user's e-mail “inbox” being filled with an unmanageable number of e-mails, including important e-mails that are often overlooked by the recipient.